backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
2015A
2015A was an ABC timeline, and was a version of 2015 where Dr. Emmett Brown traveled to the past to make himself a millionaire and Marty McFly, Jr. was framed for a robbery by Griff Tannen. History On August 8, Doc arrived from 1985 and entered his DeLorean time machine in the Hill Valley 1980s Car Expo. He won first prize, 10% off a hover conversion at Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion Systems. To get the money he needed for this and the Mr. Fusion, he searched the internet for the best investment to make, then traveled back to April 18, 1938 to pick up several new copies of the first issue of Action Comics. Doc then returned to an unknown time in 2015 or beyond to sell one issue. He then traveled to some point in 2015 to use the discount he won to get a hover conversion by Goldie Wilson III, and has his DeLorean outfitted with a Mr. Fusion. Then, he traveled to another point in 2015 or beyond, to sell another of his Action Comics at Southby's Auction House for $2.5 million dollars. On October 21, Griff Tannen and his gang, along with Marty Jr., robbed the Hill Valley Payroll Substation with a stolen degaussing unit, but were caught by the police when Marty Jr. set off an alarm. On October 22, USA Today reported that Marty Jr. was tried in a data-court and convicted of the crime. During the trial, Griff and his gang distanced themselves from the crime, so Marty Jr. was blamed and sentenced to fifteen years in the State Penitentiary. In this timeline, Doc also traveled to 2015 — or perhaps beyond — to undergo personal rejuvenation surgery and to learn as much as he can about Marty Jr.'s meeting with Griff on October 21. Doc also placed Einstein in a suspended animation kennel. Eventually, Doc left for 1985 to pick up Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker. Behind the scenes *This timeline is first seen as a headline in the October 22 edition of USA Today. The paper is rewritten with the events of 2015B after Marty McFly takes his son's place and causes Griff Tannen and his gang to crash into the Courthouse Mall, making it so the robbery never took place. **When Doc first gets the paper, as shown in Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines - Issue 5: "Clara's Story", it is titled U.S. Now. This is because IDW Publishing did not have the rights to use the name USA Today. However, in the context of the story, as this takes place in the timeline before the events seen in Back to the Future Part II, it is possible that Doc heading to the past to make himself a millionaire caused a slight change in the timeline and the name of the paper changed. *This timeline is first visited in the fourth issue of the Back to the Future comic series by IDW Publishing, which was co-written by Bob Gale. It tells the story of how Doc Brown first visited 2015 after dropping Marty off at home in 1985. *This timeline was similar to an episode of the Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures ''cartoon show which was in 1991. However, in this case the characters do not do it intentionally, buying a comic book simply because they are fans of the superhero. A teenager then enters the store and is surprised the comics are sold out, regularly buying them. Bill and Ted traveled back to 1974 in search of a rare guitar they ruined, which that trip fails to find a replacement. Returning to their own time, the teenager who lost his chance to buy the comic has now become a successful game designer, and offers $700 for that comic (which is now out-of-print). Bill and Ted accept and use the money to buy the guitar. *This story seems to contradict the second movie, whereupon Doc confiscates the ''Gray's Sports Almanac and angrily reprimands Marty that his lifetime of work was to see humanity at different stages of history, not for financial gain. ("I did not invent this time machine to win at gambling, I invented this time machine to travel through time!"). Following the nightmarish alteration of the timeline caused, Marty then agrees that there should be no trips to get rich. Another possibility is that Doc was specifically anti-gambling, and allowed himself one exception (in this case selling a rare comic book) as he spent years toiling on the DeLorean's creation as well as sinking all his money into it; this was an appropriate way to rebuild his family fortune. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines'' ** Issue 4: "Emmett Brown Visits the Future" ** Issue 5: "Clara's Story" Category:Years Category:Alternate timelines Category:Lone Pine timeline